


"Maybe they were, in some strange way, soulmates."

by ERASAMA



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASAMA/pseuds/ERASAMA
Summary: Houjou Emu had asked a perplexing question to the coroner known as Kujo Kiriya, which prompted him to think about it. His adversary, Dan Kuroto, confronts him about his botherations.
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 6





	"Maybe they were, in some strange way, soulmates."

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is to make up the lack of a new chapter in the ongoing series. I hope you enjoy it, thank you in advance for reading. Feedback is appreciated.

Gazing up at the starry sky, the coroner known as Kujo Kiriya sat on the ledge of the helicopter landing pad that was at the rooftop of Seito University Hospital. A question that his colleague and friend, Hojo Emu, had asked him earlier that morning lingered in his mind: "Does Kiriya-san believe in soulmates?" The coroner couldn't stop wondering what Emu meant by that question.

Kiriya thought that Emu was often innocent, it was admirable how he was able to stay so optimistic during the darkest times. Emu always found a way to get through things. However, Kiriya merely saw Emu as nothing more than just a friend. Sure, he thought his friend was reliable, kind, and an all-round good person, but he wasn't exactly his type.

Even so, the question still bothered the coroner quite a bit. It wasn't something he thought about often, he hadn't even thought about it during any past relationships. He just never thought it would be that deep. Perhaps those past relationships weren't so meaningful to the point where it'd invoke these sorts of thoughts. He thought it'd be an easy question to answer too, Kiriya thought of just giving a simple "no", but he wasn't so sure.

The silence of the night was broken as a familiar voice crawled into the coroner's ears "You seem bothered, Doctor Kujo," Kiriya recognized the voice, it was the voice that belonged to someone he considered his adversary, despite having to coexist with one another - it was Dan Kuroto. Kiriya often associated him with feelings of anger and grief. After all, he was technically the cause of Aihara Jungo's death. Hell, he was even the cause of the coroner's own death at some point. It all pointed back to Kuroto. Kiriya, although complicit in the arrogant game developer's silly antics such as addressing him as 'Kami', still harbored ill feelings towards the man; it was strange how they seemed to be always stuck together. It felt like a curse.

"Why do you care?" Hostile and cold as ever, the coroner didn't bother to even so much as take a glance at Kuroto. How mean, Kuroto thought. He'd been used to this sort of treatment by most, but it hurt especially when it came from the other man. And it wasn't as though Kuroto seemed to care about why Kiriya was upset, it was as he'd put it "You're not very fun when you're moping around like this." Kuroto pouted, proceeding to approach the coroner's side, standing at the ledge of the helicopter landing pad. Had he not considered if Kiriya would so much as dare to shove him off? Or had he already considered it, but didn't mind as much due to the ability to 'continue', or perhaps he trusted that the coroner wouldn't do such a thing? In any case, Kiriya didn't bother.

"It's not like you'd care about what it's about anyway," Kiriya assumed that the self-proclaimed God didn't care about trivial things such as the concept of 'soulmates'. All Kuroto ever seemed to care about was him and his games. He wouldn't have the time of day to care about something like 'soulmates'.

Kuroto let out a sigh before sitting down next to the other man, practically gluing himself to his side. Kuroto didn't really have a sense of personal space when it came to the coroner, whether it was because he wanted to bother him or perhaps another reason, either way, Kiriya had grown used to this behavior. He just thought of it as one of those 'Kuroto things'.

"Tell me," Kuroto's tone shifted from lighthearted to demanding, the mischievous smile on his face began to emit an irritating aura, Kiriya could feel it even without looking at the other man. At this point, he knew it wouldn't be of use to deny the madman any further, better for the situation to dissolve than to have Kuroto pester him for weeks.

A prolonged sigh escaped Kiriya's lips before he spoke "Emu recently asked if I believed in 'soulmates'." He didn't notice it, but the self-proclaimed God seemed to perk up slightly, as though he was intrigued "Oh? Could it be an indirect confession?" A tease, as usual. Yet, it seemed like he was genuinely interested if Emu was trying to say something by asking that type of question, or perhaps he was worried that if Kiriya felt some way towards the aforementioned.

"Dunno," Kiriya shrugged "Not like I'd be interested in him anyway."  
Kuroto nodded in understanding, maybe he was relieved as well "Do you believe in soulmates, then?"  
The question seemed to come out of nowhere, Kiriya hadn't expected to be asked by Kuroto of all people.

The coroner turned his gaze towards the other man, finally getting a look at the bastard. He thought to ask why would someone like Kuroto cared, but he knew better than to ask since he knew what sort of response he'd get. Instead, he decided to comply.

"There really hasn't been anything or anyone that has made me think about this sort of thing, so if I'm being honest, I'd say I'm not so sure." And if he were being more honest, he wanted to know what Kuroto thought about the topic as well; he didn't expect much in terms of an answer, but he figured there wasn't any harm in asking, after all, it's only fair he got an answer after being pestered by him, so he asked.

"Does Kami believe in soulmates?"

Surprisingly enough, Kuroto took the time to ponder. Much like Kujo, he didn't think about this sort of thing a lot, but it was interesting enough.

"Fate is quite interesting," Kuroto adjusted himself, leaning back slightly to allow his arms to support his weight, his thin legs would dangle from the ledge carelessly, his eyes met with the night sky. He appeared calm, a rare sight for even the coroner to see. It made Kuroto seem less of a nuisance and more endearing. There was a sense of elegance in the madman sometimes, Kiriya had to admit.

"Two people that start off as complete strangers who end up meeting, perhaps they fall in love," Kuroto turns his gaze to the other man who was next to him as he continued to speak "Or impact each other in different ways."

As the self-proclaimed God's eyes met the coroner's, the coroner couldn't help but blush, his face flushed red but it wasn't very visible during the night. Perhaps it was instinct as well, but he felt as though his heartbeat had returned once again. What did Kuroto mean? Kiriya found himself thinking about the implication behind the other man's actions.

"Of course, soulmates don't have to meet and instantly be drawn together romantically, perhaps they never end up in a romantic relationship," Kuroto's gaze strayed back to the stars up above. There was a brief pause before he continued to speak "It could be much like you and I," there was a softness in his voice, Kiriya noticed this as he continued to listen "If you had never walked into my office that day, perhaps you'd still be alive." Perhaps it wouldn't have turned out like this, Kuroto thought. There was a somber tone as his words trailed off in that last sentence. It felt as though he didn't like the thought of never having met Kiriya.

Maybe the coroner felt the same way, despite the bitter taste that lingered regarding the other man. Maybe they were, in some strange way,

soulmates.


End file.
